


Goodnight Chad

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Goodnight, M/M, Song fic, Troye Sivan is my spirit animal, lyrics, talk me down, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jason joins Chad in bed. No smut. Mentions of Kevin/Sami, Enzo/Cass. Feature lyrics from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan.





	

Title: Goodnight Chad

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: nome

Pairings: Jason/Chad, Enzo/Cass, Kevin/Sami.

Characters: Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Enzo Amore, Colin Cassidy.

Summary: Jason joins Chad in bed. No smut. Mentions of Kevin/Sami, Enzo/Cass. Feature lyrics from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Yeah. Make sure to tell Enzo and Cass dont be up all night again! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kevin and tell Sami night." Jason Jordan ended the phone call slipping out his wrestling shoes.

_I wanna sleep next to you_   
_But that's all I wanna do right now_   
_And I wanna come home to you_

Chad laid in the hotel bed sleeping holding an pillow pressed against his body. Smiling Jason approached the bed gently removing the pillow from Chad grip despite the other man grumbling and whinning.

 _I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
 _So come over now and talk me down_

"Baby wouldn't you rather have me." Jason whispered as he lifted the covers sliding into the bed. Chad's eyes began to flutter underneath his eyelids before resting completely. Jason finally removed the pillow placing it behind his head as he laid down.

 _I wanna hold hands with you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
 _And I wanna get close to you_  
 _Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_  
 _And I know I like to draw that line, when it starts to get too real_  
 _But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_

Chad muttered something as Jason pulled his body closer pressing his lips to the lighter man's forehead. Draping Chad's arm over his waist Jason pulled the man closer until there was no space between them.

 _So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line_  
_Stuck on the bridge between us_  
 _Gray areas and expectations_  
 _But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_  
 _But I wanna sleep next to you_  
 _And I wanna come home to you_  
 _I wanna hold hands with you_  
 _I wanna be close to you_

"Goodnight. I love you Chad Gable." Jason whispered as he let the sleep pull him to sleep.

 _But I wanna sleep next to you_  
_And that's all I wanna do right now_  
 _And I wanna come home to you_  
 _But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_  
 _So come over now and talk me down_  
 _(talk me down)_


End file.
